l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Omoni
Omoni was one of the most trusted servants of Daigotsu, having grown up with the Dark Lord among the Bloodspeakers who raised him. Appearance Omoni was a gangly figure with long, greasy hair and a somewhat predatory expression. Prelude to Darkness, Part 6: The Dark Lord, by Rich Wulf Daigotsu's Lieutenant Like Goju Kyoden, he was a failed experiment. Bloodspeaker cultist had made a ritual using him when he was a child, attempting to bind his body and soul to an unnamed oni. The summoning failed and instead of an oni, Omoni was bound to the unquiet spirit of a goblin. In 1112 Omoni, Kyoden and Daigotsu were exiled to Jigoku, only to return after twenty years when Iuchi Shahai was leading the cultists. One Question (Rulebook story Fall of Otosan Uchi), by Rich Wulf Bloodspeakers, p. 56 Omoni's true nature Omoni secretly wondered if he had remained part human or had became a beast completely. This question tormented and tortured him without answer. Following Daigotsu's Quest In 1150 Daigotsu escaped from the cultists with his comrades Omoni, and Kyoden. Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 9 Alongside Kokujin, they traveled to Volturnum where the Dark Lord was gathering knowledge about travel between Realms. They met the Oracle of Thunder, Tonbo Toryu, who was guarding Oblivion's Gate. Omoni intended to ask the Oracle his one question; what was his actual true nature, human or beast? Unfortunately Omoni mistakenly wasted his question, confirming if Toryu was an Oracle. City of Lost When Omoni was in the City of the Lost he usually lived with the goblins in the plains around the city, instead of the Temple of the Ninth Kami. Omoni asked Daigotsu to erase the horrible memories from the dark realm and Daigotsu accepted. Though despised by Daigotsu's other lieutenants, the Dark Lord valued him for his loyalty, and Omoni considered Daigotsu a friend. Forever True (Imperial Herald v2 #8), by Rich Wulf Omoni participated in the creation of the Onisu alongside Daigotsu, Tsuno Nintai and Shokansuru. Nightmares, by Rich Wulf Creations Omoni was known as a sculptor of flesh, and his talents turned the Shadowlands' goblins from mere fodder into more powerful and twisted forms. Omoni (A Perfect Cut flavor) Flesh sculpting was an ability that was unique to Omoni. He might alter living, Tainted beings to be stronger, faster, and more powerful. Omoni might bring to life dead flesh or modify beasts to create new species. Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 77 Omoni had begun to experiment to vent his frustration. If he would find out what made a goblin a goblin, he would find who truly he was. Four Winds, p. 68 Gift to Hakai Omoni gave one of his first creations, a cunning goblin named Skub, to Hakai. Skub went to Otosan Uchi and stole the Celestial Jitte. Test of the Jade Champion, Part II, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Kokujin During the creation of the City of the Lost, the mad kikage zumi Kokujin met with Daigotsu. Afterwards, Kokujin inquired about Omoni's new versions of bakemono, and Omoni was very happy to discuss his work. Enlightened Madness, Part Six, by Rich Wulf Oni Omoni also crafted several arms for Daigotsu, after his original limb was cut off by Toturi Tsudao in the Fall of Otosan Uchi. With Daigotsu's severed arm Omoni crafted an oni, for first time, Yuhmi no Oni. Enemies of the Empire, p. 173 Ogre Years later he played with the ogre nature. Certain Death (Glory of the Empire flavor) Notable Creations * Glick Glick (Fall of Otosan Uchi flavor) * Kobushi Kobushi (Code of Bushido flavor) * Skub * Yuhmi no Oni Dark Lord's Servant Fall of Otosan Uchi In the Fall of Otosan Uchi Omoni led his bakemono to the eastern edge of the city supporting Katsu. Prelude to Darkness, Part Five: The Pawn, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman After Daigotsu was back at the City of the Lost Omoni worked in a new right hand which replaced the one the Dark Lord had lost in the fight against Toturi Tsudao. Oath The Shadow Dragon gave Omoni Akkuai-uo, the Ancestral Sword of Hantei, and made him to swear he would follow it's wielder. Daigotsu was the owner of the blade at that moment. Death and Resurrection of Daigotsu In 1159 the Four Winds attacked the City of the Lost and Toturi Tsudao sacrificed himself to kill Daigotsu. Fight For Tomorrow, Part XI Shortly after Daigotsu's death, Omoni mended the fatal wounds Tsudao had inflicted and left the Dark Lord's vessel whole again. Goju Kyoden, Shahai, Omoni and Chuda Mishime came to the House of Goju and the yojimbo committed seppuku to sacrifice his soul to the Shadow Dragon in order to resurrect Daigotsu. Corruption's Price, by Rich Wulf Third Rise of Iuchiban In 1165 Omoni changed his loyalty to Iuchiban the Heartless, after the bloodspeaker defeated Daigotsu and took the Ancestral Sword of the Hantei, which bound his will to the Heartless. Dreams In Darkness (Imperial Herald v2 #15), by Rich Wulf The half-goblin liked to see Yajinden, the legendary smither, when he was forging new weapons. Omoni told him that the Anvil of Despair had not been destroyed in the battle between Kokujin and the Dragon Clan, and the smither would grant Omoni any favor within his power if he helped him to find the Anvil. Blood Dawn, by Rich Wulf The Golden Obi of the Sun The Golden Obi of the Sun Goddess was eventually discovered by Skub, who brought it to Omoni. At Yajinden's suggestion, Omoni sent one of his creatures to deliver the obi to Isawa Sezaru. A Moment of Regret, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Daigotsu's Return When Daigotsu returned to face Iuchiban again, Omoni asked his friend to kill him, but Daigotsu refused. With Iuchiban defeated, Omoni started working for the Dark Lord once more. He created a new type of Goblin Wizard binding a Kansen to the living body of a goblin, Goblin Wizard (Lotus flavor) and aided Kakita Eiya to survive the wounds he had self-inflicted. Vacant Throne, p. 93 Daigotsu embroiled In 1169 Daigotsu told Omoni, his current only friend after the defection of Kokujin, that he had lost the favor of Fu Leng. The Dark Lord could not commune with the Ninth Kami and he did not know why. Hidden, by Shawn Carman Spider Clan Omoni was tasked by Daigotsu to find the Tao of Fu Leng, one of the Artifacts of the Tomb of the Seven Thunders. Omoni (Samurai flavor) He sent his creations to find the book with the symbol of a spider. Bakemono Warpack (The Truest Test flavor) Other beasts also looked for it. Reclamation (The Truest Test flavor) Following the Mission Katsu reported to Daigotsu Kuni Daigo had won the Jade Championship in 1169, and their secondary objectives were accomplished. He commanded Chuda Genkei to send a message to Omoni, who was still living in the Shadowlands. Aftermath, by Shawn Carman Omoni still did not get success in his mission in winter of this year. Poisoned Silk (The Race for the Throne Book), by Shawn Carman Omoni was seeking the way to pass the Crab defences to seize the Tao. Devious Explorer (Stronger than Steel flavor) Rescue of the Tao In 1170 a Yasuki had sold Glukku (The Heaven's Will flavor) a false location of the Tao to the Lost and told the Legion of the Jade Hand where to wait for the Lost to come. The trap was set and the ambush prepared, but the Lost never arrived. Once the waiting Legionaries realised that the Lost would not be coming, they rushed back to the true location of the Tao, but all the Crab samurai could see were the silhouettes of the departing Lost. The Tao of Fu Leng was in their hands now and was handed over to Daigotsu. Unpublished Fiction read at Gen Con 2008 Summary 1 of the 2008 Gen Con Fiction Summary 2 of the 2008 Gen Con Fiction Plague War In 1171 Omoni aided the Master Saleh with Voitagi, an undead raised by the jackal with the Scarab Case. Omoni corrected its physical difficulties and helped Saleh to bond the plague to it, while ensuring no further decay. It was still infected, but the disease would not progress in the flesh of this particular creature. It was sent as an infiltrator between the plague mob, and tasked to find the leader of the Plague Zombies during the Plague War. Scenes from the Empire 8, by Brian Yoon, Nancy Sauer, and Rusty Priske See also * Omoni/Meta * Goblins of Omoni/Meta External Links * Omoni (A Perfect Cut) * Omoni Exp (Winds of Change) * Omoni Exp2 (Drums of Wars) Category:Shadowlands Personalities Category:Goblins